Noblesse du Coeur
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Un vrai cycliste se devait d'avoir un coeur noble, s'il voulait obtenir la victoire, et devenir le Roi. Kinjou et Fukutomi, pour sûr, avaient tous deux un Coeur Noble. OS.


Yoo tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec ce nouvel OS, toujours dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, cette fois sur le thème « Noblesse ». Comme je ne me sentais pas inspirée pour écrire sur un quelconque personnage royal et que j'aime utiliser les thèmes avec des expressions, j'ai donc usé de cette « Noblesse du Cœur » ! Pas de yaoi (même si, vous devriez les savoir, quand on veut en voir, on en voit, mais ça dépend de vous), juste une scène bonus issue de mon imagination. En espérant avoir été fidèle à l'esprit de la série. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages appartiennent à Watanabe Wataru._

* * *

 _Noblesse du Cœur_

* * *

C'était une chaude journée d'été, une de celles où on suait et avait du mal à respirer sans faire le moindre mouvement, et Kinjou avait passé cette journée à s'entrainer sur la pente de Minegayama, avant d'ajouter deux heures dans le local, sur les rollers. Makishima et Tadokoro étaient déjà retrés chez eux, le laissant fermer lorsqu'il aurait fini. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le sol, lâchant enfin ses pédales, il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sous un jet d'eau froide et se débarasser de toute cette sueur qui lui collait à la peau.

Il dézippa son maillot jaune et retira son t-shirt, laissant apparaitre des bandages à l'abdomen. Il passa la main dessus en fermant les yeux, la douleur avait disparu depuis un certain temps maintenant, il avait été capable de reprendre l'entrainement à pleine puissance, il s'en était remis. Pourtant il gardait ces bandages...

Comme pour se rappeler.

Il se rappelait pourtant encore de la douleur, du sang bouillonant qui tâchait son maillot, des brûlures du bitume contre sa peau, de l'odeur mêlée du caouchouc des roues de son vélo et du métal un peu rouillé de la barre à laquelle il s'était heurté. Il pouvait encore tout se remémorer dans les détails rien qu'en baissant les paupières. Mais il se souvenait aussi et surtout de la main qui s'était saisie de son haut, le tirant en arrière.

Le reste s'était produit si vite, pourtant il avait vu, il s'était vu tomber, rouler et percuter la barrière au ralenti, comme si son cœur avait battu trop vite.

La douleur lancinante, la chaleur assommante, les paroles de Fukutomi qu'il avait un peu de mal à capter, mais il devinait aisément qu'il se confondait en excuses. Il sourit furtivement à ce souvenir; Tadokoro lui avait demandé plus tard s'il n'avait pas eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la face à ce moment-là, il avait répondu franchement : non.

Cela devait paraitre incroyable, même pour le capitaine d'Hakogaku, mais il n'avait aucune rancune, ni aucun reproche à faire au blond. C'était un _accident,_ et s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un à blâmer, cela ne pouvait être que lui-même. S'il avait pris plus d'avance, la main de Fukutomi ne l'aurait pas atteint, s'il avait plus tôt attaqué l'intérieur de ce virage, il aurait été hors de sa portée, s'il s'était rendu compte du mouvement désespéré de son adversaire il aurait pu l'éviter…

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si cela avait été volontaire : il savait Fukutomi incapable d'une telle bassesse, c'était un adversaire respectable, il savait qu'il mettait tout son cœur et toute son énergie dans ses pédales, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tout gâcher en faisant tomber ses adversaires dès qu'ils le dépassaient.

…N'est-ce pas ?

Il avait affronté le blond une fois avant cet Interhigh, mais il ignorait si l'autre As s'en souvenait… Cela datait du collège, il n'était pas aussi fort que maintenant et espérait à peine arriver dans les dix premiers, mais le capitaine d'Hakone était déjà un champion. Il avait gagné cette course, haut la main. Mais lorsque le brun l'avait vu sur le podium, il s'était demandé s'il avait réellement apprécié cette course. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu été décontenancé par ce faciès inexpressif la première fois...

Il finit par retirer les bandages avant de se rhabiller, d'enfiler ses lunettes et de s'apprêter à quitter le local. La boite de pâtisseries demeurait sur la table, mais lorsqu'il voulut en piocher un il n'en trouva pas. Il soupira en souriant, Tadokoro était vraiment un goinfre.

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, lorsqu'il verrouilla la porte de métal. L'air était un peu plus frais et plus léger qu'en journée, soulageant ses poumons. Il enfourcha son Trek et s'apprêta à descendre la grande pente du lycée lorsque le bruit distinctif d'un vélo montant cette même route lui parvint. Le _pedaling_ était puissant, régulier et assuré; il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agisse d'un cycliste expérimenté, et doué. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'As de Sohoku pour l'apercevoir, ses cheveux blonds hérissés et le cadre luisant de son Giant noir et jaune.

Le vélo arriva devant lui, laissant son propriétaire poser un pied à terre.

« Fukutomi... »

« Kinjou. Je me demandais si tu serais encore ici à cette heure. »

« Tu ne devais pas prendre le train pour Hakone ? »

J'ai voulu faire un détour et j'ai apprécié la promenade, j'ai fini par rater le dernier train."

Un moment de silence passa, alors qu'ils se fixaient en chien de faï ne s'attendait pas à revoir son rival, ici et maintenant, mais il n'en était pas déçu pour autant.

« Trop fatigué pour un tour ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Le brun sourit. Il savait qu'il ne refuserait pas. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait refuser de monter sur leurs vélos, c'était leur vie.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le virage avant d'entamer la descente, laissant le bruit des roues contre le bitume et des changements de vitesse parler à leur place durent un moment. Après l'air chaud et confiné du local, Kinjou appréciait la brise, bien qu'un peu forte, mais doucement agréable qui caressait sa peau.

« Tu t'entraînes jusque tard. » Remarqua le blond.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour garder le niveau. »

L'As d'Hakone jeta un regard en biais à son rival avant de se déconcentrer sur la route, et d'amorcer une légère accélération. Habitué, le brun suivit, mais l'autre ajouta une nouvelle vitesse. Ils étaient sur une pente ardue, et leur vitesse commençait peu à peu à dépasser ce qu'un cycliste normal pouvait gérer, mais ils avaient assez l'habitude pour que cela soit une promenade de santé pour eux.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux d'aller à cette vitesse en pleine nuit sur un chemin que tu ne connais pas, Fukutomi. »

« Je suis Fort, j'ai une bonne vue. » Cette réplique lui donna envie de rire. Le blond restait fidèle à lui-même.

Ils freinèrent une fois arrivés en bas de la super pente et reprirent d'une cadence plus calme sur le plat, les nombreux lampadaires et le bas nombre de voitures en circulation à cette heure-ci leur assurant le chemin.

« J'ai l'impression qu'attendre jusqu'au prochain InterHigh sera trop long. » Fit Fukutomi, les yeux toujours rivés droit devant lui. Une énième fois le brun sourit.

« Ça passera bien plus vite qu'on ne le pense. On ne va pas chômer jusque là. » Il se saisit de sa gourde et but une gorgée d'eau. « Construire la meilleure équipe n'est pas une mince affaire. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Mon équipe sera la plus puissante. »

« On ne va pas jouer à ce jeu-là à notre âge... » rétorqua l'As de Sohoku.

« Tu as raison. »

Un nouveau moment de silence, avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, lâchant leurs pédales.

« J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on soit à l'été prochain. Je gagnerais. » Fit Fukutomi.

« Je ne compte pas perdre non plus. » Lui répondit Kinjou. Ils s'étaient dis la même chose, plus tôt dans la journée, mais l'impact de leurs mots était le même, leurs yeux brûlait de ce même désir de victoire, celle pour laquelle ils s'affronteront dans quelques mois.

Remontant en selle, Juichi repartit, lâchant une dernière réplique, puis s'éloigna, définitivement cette fois. Ils étaient arrivés devant la demeure Kinjou.

« Nous régleront ça l'été prochain. »

Oui, l'été prochain, ils seront fixés sur qui de ces deux hommes au coeur noble, est réellement le plus Fort.

* * *

Finishu !

Le thème n'est cité qu'à la toute fin, mais en réalité j'ai tout mis sur le choix des personnages, qui me sont venus immédiatement à l'esprit lorsque j'ai pensé "noblesse du coeur", donc on peut dire que le thème est présent tout du long ? XwX.

Donnez-moi vos avis, je les recevrais avec grand plaisir !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
